


El calentón del momento

by JWinston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ?????, Crack, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Humor, supongo que es crack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manera de morir #451: Por soplapollas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El calentón del momento

Estaba harto, había vivido treinta, cuarenta martes, perdió la cuenta a partir del trigésimo mismo día, era delirante, a veces creía que estaba loco, otras veces recuperaba la cordura, había investigado, gritado, llorado, ¡y Dean nunca recordaba nada! Y ahora... Ahora estaba muy cabreado. El _odio_ que profesaba hacia aquella canción hizo una mañana que agarrase con su enorme mano el puto despertador y lo arrojase al otro lado de la habitación, acertando casi en el fregadero de la cocinita y rebentándolo como la cabeza de Oberyn Martell. Nisiquiera él mismo, Sam Winchester, el cazador más desgraciado de todo el país, sabía que existiese semejante cantidad de maneras de morir, aquello tenía que ser un programa de cámara oculta y tenía que ser todo la broma de peor gusto de la historia. Estaba desquiciado, una mañana más y se arrancaría el pelo a mechones.

“¿A qué viene esa violencia tan temprano, te has levantado con el pie izquierdo?” Preguntó Dean desde el baño en tono jovial, asomándose por la puerta mientras se limpiaba los restos de pasta de dientes con la mano.

“No.” Gruñó seco el hermano menor. Desde luego, Dean no sospechaba un mínimo detalle de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, siempre despertándose en la cama de al lado con una sonrisa y el ritmo de Asia en el cuerpo. Y Sam cada vez más al borde de que le estallara una vena.

“Ya, seguro, a mí me parece que lo que necesitas es un café bien cargado.” Dean se puso a recoger sus pertenencias y a meterlas en la machacada bolsa verde caqui.

“No quiero desayunar.”

“Venga ya, Sammy, deja de refunfuñar.”

Sam se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Otro martes más, siempre las mismas palabras, le había dicho cinco o cincuenta veces que no quería desayunar y cinco o cincuenta veces le había respondido que dejase de refunfuñar, quitándole hierro al asunto. Quizás debería cambiar el patrón de la conversación de los últimos cinco o ciento cincuenta martes. Joder, estaba nervioso, en cualquier momento despertaría de nuevo, le vería morir de nuevo, al principio tenía miedo, ahora eran todo angustia y nervios, relajarse era misión imposible.

Él llevaba inmóvil, apoyado en el lavabo en silencio, varios minutos en los cuales no se había ni percatado de la presencia de Dean apoyado en el marco de la puerta, que lo observaba con expresión preocupada.

“¿Ocurre algo, Sam?”

El aludido levantó la cabeza de pronto, demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos para haberle siquiera visto de soslayo.

“Estoy bien.” Rotundizó. “Espera un minuto, me afeito y ya bajamos.”

“Ah, no, no, no. Tú nunca te levantas con esa cara de mala leche. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?”

“Te lo explicaré desayunando.” Contestó áspero.

Dean resopló y se apartó del marco, cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja, acercándose unos centímetros a su hermano, casi con un aire divertido, pero sin perder la expresión seria.

“¿Es que voy a tener que bajarte esos malos humos?”

“Que me dejes.”

“Definitivamente voy a bajarte esos malos humos.” Sam no lo vio, pero a Dean se le había dibujado una sonrisilla en la boca. Se acercó lo suficiente a Sam para empujarlo contra el mármol del lavabo y darle la vuelta, agarrándolo por la cintura.

“¿Qué--?”

“Vamos a ver...” Tomándose su tiempo, comenzó a desabrocharle los botones del vaquero y a bajarle la cremallera. 

“Dean.”

“Tranquilo, solo te voy a dar los buenos días. Por segunda vez.”

“No es el momento.”

“Siempre es el momento.” Dicho aquello, el mayor se puso de rodillas frente a Sam. Éste resopló, desde luego que ahora no estaba para que su hermano se pusiese a hacerle una mamada. Se humedeció los labios mientras miraba hacia abajo y le veía sacarle la media erección.

“Dean, joder, en serio, n-no hace falta...” En el momento en el que Dean comenzó a besar con suavidad y con aquellos labios incitadores de pecado toda su larga polla, que comenzaba a cobrar un mayor y vergonzoso tamaño, pensó que no sería tan mala idea. Quizás... no lo era en absoluto.

“¿Decías...?” Ronroneó Dean antes de propiciarle un lametón largo y húmedo a la polla de su hermano, y por su pequeño estremecimiento supo que estaba totalmente dispuesto a dejarse hacer.

“S-Soy todo tuyo...”

Por dejarse dar un poco de cariño no pasaba nada, pensaba cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la cálida lengua de su hermano, la locura de los últimos martes repetidos empezaba a afectar a su sentido del humor y a su cabeza, y esto nunca antes se había repetido, por lo que era agradable. Dean estaba recién afeitado, era suave, siempre era delicado y paciente cada vez que le hacía una mamada, tenía una lengua única y Sam siempre terminaba por decirle que tenía unos labios hechos para ello. Solía llevarse una colleja por parte de su hermano, pero no por ello retiraba sus palabras.

Pasó una mano por su pelo, sedoso y algo húmedo, después de afeitarse solía pasarse las manos mojadas por la cabeza, el cuello y el pelo, Sam no le había dejado ducharse esa vez. Debían salir pronto, y sin embargo, allí estaba, metiéndole la polla hasta la garganta y poniendo los ojos en blanco de gusto, aferrándose con fuerza al lavabo de mármol, clavando los dedos hasta tener los nudillos blancos, jadeando sin reprimirse porque no hay otro más que Dean que le oiga, y joder, quiere que le oiga, quiere que sepa que adora cuando le tiene de rodillas con la cara entre sus piernas, y pensando en ello se corre, dando un gemido largo y satisfecho, sintiendo el semen llenarle la boca a su hermano.

Entonces Dean empezó a toser.

“¿Dean...?”

Sam miró hacia abajo, y Dean estaba de un tono rojo violáceo, casi morado, dándose golpes en el pecho, luchando por respirar. Sam se subió lo justo los calzoncillos y se agachó a darle palmadas en la espalda, temiendo lo peor y lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir, y no solo iba a verle morir de nuevo, sino que lo iba a hacer ahogado con su propio semen. Después de salirle un par de gotitas de semen de los labios, cayó al suelo redondo.

«No puede ser.» Sam se quedó más blanco que la lefa que sobresalía por una de las comisuras de la boca de Dean.

“Dean... ¡Dean!” Lo sacudió un poquito y le dio un par de bofetadas, buscando una reacción que no vino, y por primera vez no era de color rojo lo que salía de entre los labios de su hermano cuando moría.

El sobresalto llegó de pronto, como siempre, y abrió los ojos al ritmo del rock 'n' roll, idea que le suena bien a cualquiera hasta que conoce el contexto. Se frotó los ojos con los dedos, y habría jurado que se había puesto colorado, muerto de vergüenza al ver la cara de Dean y de su estúpida sonrisa matutina. Vivo. Otra vez. Después de haber presenciado cómo moría por su culpa y de su calentón.

No volvería a dejar que le hiciese una mamada nunca más.


End file.
